La Primera Vez de Rachel fue su Segunda Vez
by kchito2
Summary: La primera vez de Rachel no fue lo que debería y lo que debería, fue mejor de lo que debió. Si no lo entendió, mejor lea este one shot


**Disclaimer: **_Glee es una serie que pertenece a la cadena Fox y creación de Ryan Murphy y si equipo, del cual hemos tomado los personajes de Jesse St. James y Rachel Berry para escribir este fic._

* * *

><p>En un oscuro y pobre cuartucho de un hotel de baja categoría, que sólo un chico como Finn Hudson podía pagar, una nerviosa Rachel Berry, enamorada de su novio, aun duda si le dará su virtud al hombre que la trae de un ala.<p>

El cuarto tenía una cama de una plaza donde Finn a las justas entraba y Rachel, tenía que sostenerse de Finn para no caer al piso.

Rachel dice: – _Pero Finn ¿Realmente me amas? No quiero volver a equivocarme contigo. Primero fue Quinn, luego Santana, hasta ahora no sé por qué no intentaste con Brittany y en algún momento sospeché de Kurt. Quiero entregarte todo de mí y quiero que mi primera vez sea mágica y memorable _–

Finn, tratando de que Rachel no caiga al piso, le dice: –_ Rach, no te preocupes. No desconfíes de mí. Seré delicado contigo y verás que esto lo recordaremos el resto de nuestras vidas _–Dicho esto, le estampa un cariñoso y apretado beso que provocó que la cama se rompiera, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta.

También Rachel pasó que Finn había hecho deportes y no se había bañado. Los pies le olían a perro en descomposición, pero como ella lo amaba, lo pasó por alto. Además, con la cantidad de sudor que tenía en el cuerpo, pudiera haber llenado una jarrita.

Rachel mira a Finn y Finn mira a Rachel. Ambos se miran y sienten crecer la lujuria en ellos. Se vuelven a dar un beso y Finn apaga la luz mientras se continúan mirando y besándose.

A los dos minutos y medio, Finn vuelve a encender la luz. Rachel dice: – _¿Ya?_ – Y Finn le contesta: – _¿Ya ves mi vida? Te dije que sería delicado y que lo recordaríamos el resto de nuestras vidas_– Rachel le responde: –_Finn, fuiste tan delicado que no me di cuenta. Efectivamente, esto lo recordaré el resto de mi vida_– Finn, que como siempre no entendía nada, abrazaba alegremente a Rachel, que pensaba si así debía ser la primera vez de todas las chicas, pues todo fue tan rápido que ni siquiera lo sintió. Por supuesto que no le dijo nada a Finn, pues lo amaba y no quería incomodarlo.

Rachel continuó los siguientes días pensando cómo se había entregado a su hombre y cómo no había sentido nada. Empezó a evadir a Finn, pues no quería lastimarlo y empezó a dejar de sentir interés por él, pues no sabía cómo tomar todo eso.

Como a las tres semanas, mientras Rachel estaba en el auditorio del colegio ensayando _Girlfriend_ de Avril Lavigne, una figura conocida la aplaudía efusivamente desde la puerta. Se trataba de… Jesse St. James.

Rachel, al verlo (Se le hizo costumbre) Dijo: –_ Jesse ¿Qué haces aquí?_ Jesse sonríe, baja la cabeza, la vuelve a levantar y le dice: – _¿Y qué crees, Rachel? Llevas dos temporadas preguntando lo mismo. Mas bien deberías decir: Jesse regresaste y como siempre, eres oportuno_ – Rachel se quedó sin habla, pues efectivamente, siempre aparecía en el momento que ella lo necesitaba más y, cosa curiosa, siempre cuando tenía dudas sobre Finn.

En ese momento, Jesse y Rachel se acordaron qué pasó después que perdieron en las nacionales. Jesse habla con Rachel, que era abrazada por Finn: –_Mira, Rachel, ya sabes mis sentimientos. Tú, dentro de ti, sabes cómo deberían ser realmente las cosas y no lo que tu capricho te dicte. Algún día, verás cuán equivocada estabas_– Rachel levantó los hombros y le dijo: –_Jesse, creo que ese problema no es tuyo. Yo estoy bien, de veras_– Y lo miró de tal manera, que sólo provocó que Jesse suspirara. Finn dijo: – _Amigo, creo que aquí estás sobrando, así que ahora, déjanos solos_– Jesse los miró a los dos y le dijo a Rachel: –_Rachel, yo regresaré y verás que, como siempre, yo tuve la razón y nuevamente, estaré en el momento y lugar exactos _–

Rachel y Jesse, ahora, se acuerdan de toda esa escena. Rachel dice: – _¿Cómo lo sabías? ¿Es que me conoces tan bien? _–A lo que contestó Jesse:– _¿Y todavía lo dudas? Yo siempre vuelvo por ti, Rachel_ –

Esta vez, Rachel estaba confundida debido a su pésimo debut en el sexo. Tanto Rachel como Jesse se sentaron en uno de los escalones y como estaba tan confundida por todo esto, Rachel fue agarrando confianza y le contó a Jesse lo que había pasado esa noche.

Jesse escuchaba con atención el relato de Rachel y cuando ella se desahogó, este dijo moviendo la cabeza: –_Rachel, así no deberías de recordar tu primera noche como una mujer que asume su madurez. Es injusto que una persona como tú pase eso. Te mereces mucho más… Deberías de haber sabido escoger mejor el momento y el lugar_ – Luego, tomándola de la mano, le dijo: – _Rachel, yo no estoy para juegos de niños contigo. Ya terminas la escuela y podríamos proyectar tantas cosas para nuestro futuro… ¿Todavía en esa cabeza dura no está la convicción de que estás haciendo las cosas mal?_ – Por algún motivo, Rachel sabía que Jesse tenía la razón.

Dos semanas después, en un hotel sencillo, pero limpio y acondicionado, una pareja va a unir sus cuerpos. Esta vez, la cama, el ambiente, la música, son los adecuados. Finalmente, Rachel, después de dos años, se va a entregar al hombre que era su par artístico y vivencial. Sólo en ese momento, se dio cuenta que todavía era virgen. Finn Hudson, no sabemos qué hizo. Cuestiones de puntería.

La primera vez de Rachel, fue con Jesse St. James.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
